Lost Love
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Changed slightly, for the better I think! Tom Riddle wasn't always who he is now. No, at one time he was mine... FINISHE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be working two jobs to go to college...

Authors note: Okay, I decided that this story was a little...not me and I wanted to re-write most of it. This chapter isnt really all that different, just added a little bit more in. Please Review and let me know about this one...

When I met Tom Riddle the first day of my first year, there was instantly something that attracted me to him. He was so...I really can't explain it. Let's just say that even though it was his first day, somehow he already had the second and third years doing everything he said. I don't know if that would make most people attracted to him, but for me it was amazing. And I loved it.

Throughout the year, I noticed him getting even more control. I also noticed that, unlike everyone else, he never hung out in the common room, or by the lake. He was always in the library. His face was always in some sort of book, but whenever anyone would try to see the book, he would give them a look so fierce that they would instantly disappear.

Until my third year, Tom didn't even know I existed. I was in Slytherin, and I WAS a pureblood, of course, but I wasn't one of the people who flocked around him. Actually, I was the only Slytherin that didn't. But, nobody even noticed. Tom wasn't the only one who didn't know I was alive. Actually, I think the only people that DID were the girls I shared a room with- though they didn't know my name. I was just…there.

Halfway through my third year, I was walking toward potions when someone smacked into me, sending my books in all directions. I scowled, as any good Slytherin would do, and bent to pick up my books. I was still muttering to myself when handed me a small pile of my stuff. I looked up, startled, and saw Tom Riddle himself.

"Sorry about that." Tom said quietly. "I didn't see you."

What a shock. "It's alright." I grabbed my books from his hands and started walking once again, not even looking at him.

I was startled byTom once again when he fell into step beside me. "Where are you headed?"

"Potions."

Tom's brow furrowed. "What house are you?"

"Same as you."

This time Tom completely stopped. "You're in Slytherin?"

I also stopped. "And I'm in your year. Alexa Holloway."

Tom blinked. I really HAD managed to shock him. "Please don't tell me your in all of my classes too."

I nodded. "Everyone since first year."

He blinked once again and started walking silently. I followed. When we finally made it into the classroom, Tom headed toward his usual desk in the front corner of the room, while I took my usual seat in the back corner. Then I watched the show.

Every Gryffindor sat on the right side of the room, and every Slytherin sat on the left. The Gryffindor's, good as they were, sat in the same seat everyday, while every Slytherin fought to see who would get to sit next to Tom that day. Usually, it was the first Slytherin in the room. The last Slytherin in the room had to sit in the worst seat in the class. The one next to me.

Today the first Slytherin into class was one of my roommates, Ellie. She practically ran to the seat. She started to talk to Tom, but he didn't answer. I just sat watching, well until his eyes suddenly snapped over to mine and held. I looked down quickly, a blush spreading across my cheeks. What the hell was that?! Nobody looked at me! Especially him!

That was it though. Nothing else happened. The next two years flew by. I was still hardly noticed by anyone. I say hardly because one Slytherin DID notice me. Guess who?

I caught Tom watching me often, though we never spoke. It was really odd actually. And a bit annoying.

"Miss Holloway?" my eyes snapped up and I saw Professor Slughorn staring at me. "Are you finished dear?"

I nodded quickly and handed him a vile of my finished potion. He beamed at me.

"Perfect!"

I gave him a small smile, then looked at my fellow classmates. All were still working on their potion, except for Tom. As usual, he was the first one done.

"Miss Holloway, and Mr. Riddle, please see me after class. Everyone else may go."

I walked up to Slughorn. "Okay, I think the two of you need an advanced potions class. I already talked to the Headmaster, so from now on your potions class is in this room at seven."

"So this is now our free period." Tom stated, making things clear.

Slughorn nodded. "Be here tomorrow at seven. You better get to your next class."

Tom and I both gathered out things and headed off to Divination. I was ahead of Tom, and was surprised when caught up and fell into step beside me. "So..." Tom started. "How are you?"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Fine. And you?"

Tom smirked back. "Great. Glad to finally get out of that class with those idiots."

I let out a small laugh. "I bet there wont be so happy when they find out."

Tom smirked once again. "Probably not." he agreed.

We both climbed up the ladder, then strode into the classroom. I headed to my normal seat, and Tom, to my and everyone else's shock, followed me. He took the seat next to me and started taking out his book. I just sat, staring at him. Finally, he got out his book and looked up at me. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

I just blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Tom replied, grinning sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you sitting HERE and not over there?"

Tom shrugged. "Why don't you ever sit next to me? In five years I have sat next to everyone at least eight times. Except you. So, I figured I needed to see what was missing out on."

I shook my head. "I'm not even going to disgrace myself by replying to that."

Tom laughed and started taking notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

That day, Tom sat with me in every single class. And I thought we were getting along extremely well. I talked, he listened, he talked I listened. Like normal people. Like people on the way to being friends. Then he completely ignored me. He would see me in the hall and look the other way, he didn't speak to me again, he didn't look at me at all. Hell, he even went back to sitting in the front. It was like that day had never happened, or like it was a dream.

Tom might have been ignoring me, but everyone else was noticing me for the first time. But I'll admit, him ignoring me, well, it hurt. It hurt a lot. I mean, how couldn't it? I thought someone was finally talking to me, it just was a bonus that it was the Slytherin Prince himself, but now it didn't matter in the slightest… I didn't matter.

In our advanced Potions class, we sat at the same table, as we were the only ones in the class, but we never spoke. Just listened to Slughorn, and worked.

After a full month of this hell, I was going completely mad. I mean, he wouldn't look at me! But, surprisingly, I wasn't the first to break.

We were in potions and Slughorn had to run to the Headmaster's office for a second. Tom and I were working on our potions, when suddenly Tom slammed his knife on the table. I looked up, startled, to see him staring at me. I stared back, hypnotized.

"I give up."

"Um...excuse me?" I asked, completely confused.

"I give up." Tom stated again. "If you hadn't noticed Alexa, though you probably have, I don't have Friends, I have-"

"Followers?" I put in helpfully.

Tom nodded. "And I never want anything more. I never wanted any real friends, hence me not talking to you. But I give up." He held out his hand. "Friends?" Awkward.

I blinked, then slowly grabbed his hand. "Friends."

Tom smirked, then he turned completely serious. "You really should stay away from me."

I gave him a puzzled look, but he didn't explain, just went back to making his potion. After a moment, I did the same.

Over the next few months, Tom and I became really good friends. Though every time we became really close, he would tell me I should stay away. Of course, I didn't listen. I should have.

It was the last day of our fifth year, and Tome was in a REALLY bad mood. I really didn't feel like dealing with him, but if we didn't hurry we were going to miss the train.

"Tom!" I pounded on his door. "We've got to go!"

Tom threw open the door and glared at me. "You go."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, grabbing his trunk. "Come on."

Now it was Tom that rolled his eyes. "Alexa, need I remind you that you're a witch?" he mumbled a word and waved his wand, making the trunk levitate.

I smirked. "Oh yeah."

Tom laughed softly and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

We ran to the train, then found an empty compartment. Tom locked the door quickly. "I don't want any of them in here." Tom explained seeing my puzzled expression. I smirked.

"Oh, come on Riddle. You just want me all to yourself." I said playfully, rolling my shoulders back and stretching out my body in a way I saw his fan girls do daily.

Tom smirked. "Oh yeah, that's it."

I laughed. I knew Tom didn't think of me like that- no matter how much I wanted him too. I mean, why would he want me when he could have anyone in the school?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not ugly. But I'm not beautiful either. I have wavy brown hair, which contrasted sharply with my ice blue eyes. I'm about 5'5", and I see guys eying my body every so often, but there's nothing great about it. And apparently none of them thought so either, considering I had never even been asked on a date.

I yawned and Tom smirked. "Get some sleep Alexa. I'll wake you in an hour." I didn't argue, just put my head down and fell asleep.

When I woke, I knew Tom had got bored and unlocked the compartment door. I heard both Nott and Avery's voices.

I also realized I was no longer stretched along the seats. Instead, I was curled up, snuggling against someone's chest. Whoever it was had their head resting on top of mine, and their hand was gently stroking my hair.

I kept my eyes closed, silently wondering who this person was. I wasn't going to stop them…it felt too good.

"Filthy Gryffindors-" Avery started loudly.

The person lifted their head off of mine. "Keep your voice down." Tom hissed. I almost flinched. Tom? This person holding me so softly was Tom? "You'll wake her."

Then I heard Lestrange's voice. "Oh, we wouldn't want that. Then Tom would go back the being the best friend, not-"

"Shut up." Tom hissed. He rested his head on mine once again, then sighed. "Get out." he ordered.

I heard everyone stand and leave, someone closed the door behind them. Tom shifted a little, then he kissed the top of my head.

What? I don't understand...

He moved away from me, then gently laid me back on the seat. Then I heard him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of you know that this isn't mine.

Authors note: Its different!!

I sent owls to Tom constantly that summer. And he sent them to me just as much. It was the first time that I couldn't wait to get back to school.

My parents, as usual, completely ignored my existence. The only thing they had asked all summer is if I had passed everything. I said I had, and that was that. Haven't talked to the since. I really don't even know where they are. And I really don't care. I spent my summer reading and swimming. And I was bored out of my mind.

Finally, my Hogwarts letter arrived. I sent an owl to Tom, asking if he wanted to go to Diagon Ally with me. He agreed and we were to meet the following day.

Now, I was nervous. I admit, I REALLY like Tom. I haven't really seen him since the time I pretended to be asleep. I actually took two hours to get ready to see him again. Then I was disgusted with myself. It was like I was one of those girls I shared a room with. Annoying.

So when I flooed to Diagon Ally, I actually thought I was going to faint. And not just because of the whole spinning thing. I stumbled out of the fireplace, trying desperately not to fall. As soon as I caught my balance, someone swept me up into a fierce hug, spinning me around.

I started to laugh. "Tom! Put me down!"

Tom set me back on my feet, smirking. "Hey."

I smiled at him brightly. "Hey!"

Tom's smirk widened. "Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and began pulling me toward the bookstore. "Have your parents talked to you yet?"

I shook my head. "No and they wont. They never do."

Tom's face tightened, then he changed the subject. "What are your classes?"

I recited my schedule and Tom smirked. "Every class."

I smiled up at him. Somewhere during this exchange, Tom's hand had gone from gripping my arm to intertwining his fingers with my own. Not that I was complaining or anything.

We walked into the bookshop and Tom took out his list. "We need two of everything." He told the man.

After we paid for our books, we started shopping for new robes. Once we walked in, we heard a scream, "Tom!"

We both turned and saw Elli. Tom gripped my hand tighter, but it didn't make any difference. Elli walked in between us, pulling our hands apart. "How was your summer?" she stood really close. To close. Tom was actually having to lean back.

"It was fine." He responded shortly.

"So, you want to go get a drink or something?" she questioned, leaning even closer.

Tom frowned, then reached around her and grabbed my hand pulling me in between the two of them. I looked at him, shocked, and his eyes begged me to go along with it. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back so my back was against his chest. Then I tried to ignore how…right this felt.

Elli looked shocked. "Do you mind if Alexa comes along?" Tom questioned, smirking.

Elli blinked. "Well, actually, I forgot I have to go somewhere. See you at school." She turned quickly, practically running out of the shop.

I started to laugh, as did Tom. He let me go. Damn.

"Come on, Alexa. Let's go get something to drink."

I went home that night completely happy. Everything was perfect and the next day, we would be heading back to Hogwarts. Back to me being able to see Tom every single day…

I climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, searching for Tom. I didn't find him, so I sat in an empty compartment. Only a few moments later, Tom strode in. He smirked at me slightly.

Instead of sitting across from me, he sat next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

I shot him a questioning look, but he just smirked. "So-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Nott, Avery, and Elli. "Hey Tom." They all said, like dogs wanting attention.

Tom's arm tightened, pulling me against his chest. He nodded at them. "What are you all doing in here?" Tom questioned.

"We get bored." Nott replied.

"How is that going to get any better in MY compartment?" Tom growled. "Get out."

"But-"

"Out." Tom said firmly.

Elli shot me a look, but she stood and started out the door. Just before Nott was completely out, he turned. "Are you two dating yet?"

Tom had his wand out before I could blink. "Out."

He left.

Tom turned back to me. "So, I know we went over this and all, but how did your summer go? Minus your parents."

"Fine. How about you?"

"Well, you weren't there, so-" he broke off and blushed. Blushed! I made Tom Riddle blush!

I smiled, then snuggled into his side. We were silent for awhile, then Tom started. "Alexa, have you ever thought about what would happen if we-"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Tom pulled away from me and glared. "And what did you think?"

That I'd love to... "I don't know. Why are you asking?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "It was just a question."

We sat in silence. His arm was still around my shoulders and his thumb was making little circles on my arm. My mind was racing. Was he actually just wondering? And why was he wondering? Maybe I should just tell him how I feel about all of this…After an hour, I couldn't stand it anymore. "Tom-"

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, kissing me roughly. I was shocked, but eagerly started kissing him back. I tangled my hands in his hair and he gently laid me back on the seat. His hand slid up my shirt, resting on my stomach.

Finally, we stopped kissing and Tom rested his forehead against mine. "Go out with me?" he questioned.

"Yes."

He smirked and once again brought his lips to mine.

"Everyone keeps staring at us." I whispered that night in the Great hall. We were sitting next to each other on the bench, Tom's arm around my waist, me leaning against him slightly.

"So?" Tom said, though he sent everyone who looked at us a death glare. They instantly turned around.

"So it's making me uncomfortable." I said, leaning against him even more.

Tom smirked once again, then kissed me. "Maybe we should give them something to stare at."


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Okay, later on in this chapter it gets a little….graphic. I put a note in front of it, and if you don't want to know, don't read it!! WARNING!!

"A Halloween dance!" Some fifth year squealed. "Who am I going to go with? What should I wear? How-"

"Shut UP!" I snapped. I mean, it was ten-thirty, and I was TRYING to finish my homework. Couldn't they just shut up?

The girls all started to say something, then froze when they looked behind me. They all turned and walked quickly up the stairs. Two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a hard body. I instantly relaxed.

"Hey." Tom whispered, kissing the side of my neck. I shivered. "You okay?"

I leaned in against him and sighed. "I'm never going to finish this."

Tom grabbed my homework, looked at it a moment, then quickly wrote some answers down. "Done."

I grabbed my paper and stared at it. "Thanks." Damn he was smart.

Tom smirked, then kissed me quickly. "So, we're going to the Halloween dance, right?"

I shrugged, "If you want."

Tom nodded. "Then we're going."

I smirked and pulled him closer. "You just want to see me in a sexy costume."

Tom smirked back. "That's what I'm hoping for." He ran his hands over my stomach and lightly tugged on my shirt. "That's definitely what I'm hoping for."

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was getting ready for the Halloween dance. I was actually excited-probably because this year I actually HAD a date...

I was just about to change into my costume when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and I turned to see Tom. "Tom! What are you doing up here?!" I asked quickly.

Tom gave me a small, sad smile. "I...well, the dance was canceled."

My eyes opened wide. "Canceled? Why?"

Tom shrugged. "Apparently there was an attack or something. I was thinking we could just hang around up here?"

I frowned. "Where is everyone?"

"Having a party in the common room." Tom said, sitting down on my bed.

I sat next to him, then laid down and put my head in his lap. He started stroking my hair. I sighed. I loved it when he did this. We sat like that for awhile, then Tom started, "Alexa? Do you hate your parents?"

I shrugged. "I don't KNOW my parents."

"I found out who my mom was."

I sat up quickly. Tom always said he had been looking, but he never told me he had found her...

"She's- well, her name was Merope Gaunt. She was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

I stared at him. "Slytherin? You're a descendent of Slytherin?"

Tom nodded, but he watched my face carefully. It was like he was waiting for me to have a melt down or something. I broke into a grin. 'Tom!" I hugged him. "You know who your mom is!"

Tom hugged me back tightly. "So, you don't care?"

"Care about what? That you're related to Slytherin? Why would I?"

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!

Tom actually smiled, SMILED!, then kissed me roughly. He ran his hand over my stomach, like that day in the common room, then his hand slipped under my shirt. He moved his hand in soft circles, then slowly started to move his hand up. I inhaled sharply as his hand found its destination. He broke away from my lips and started to kiss my neck as I reached up to pull his shirt over his head. He moved so I could get it off and I threw it to the floor then ran my hands over his chest as he moaned. He lifted my shirt and tossed it to the ground and then his mouth was where his hand had been a moment before. I gasped and his hand started playing with the hemline of my skirt. I nodded once and his hand slowly undid the zipper. Then his hand started to massage my inner thigh, slowly making its way up. I gasped as I felt his long fingers slip underneath my underwear and gasped when I finally felt them inside me. I bit back a scream as he slowly started to move them, then brought his lips crashing back onto mine. I gasped at the pleasure I felt shooting through my body. I moved my hands lower, lowering the zipper on his pants, He broke away. "Stop. Or I wont be able to."

I stared at him a moment. I knew what he was saying, what he was asking. Slowly, I brought my lips back to his...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This isn't mine

It was the next day that I found out what Tom meant by attacks. "What's the Chamber of Secrets?" I whispered to Tom that morning at breakfast.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know." He didn't meet my eyes.

I frowned, but didn't push. Maybe he actually didn't know- which I found hard to believe...

Tom put his arm around my waist and put his hand under my shirt. Then he started tickling me, teasingly. I bit my lip as it continued. When I glanced at Tom I saw he had a small smirk on his face. He saw me watching, the leaned over. "I really don't feel like going to Transfiguration today." he whispered, sending chills up my spine.

I smirked, then gently kissed him on the lips. "Why, Mr. Riddle. Are you talking me to skip class and do something improper? and you, a Prefect?"

Tom rolled his eyes and took his hand off of my waist, instead placing it on my thigh and moving up...

"Let's go." I growled, pulling him after me.

The next few months passed quickly. I was never as happy as I was those months.

But there was more attacks. Not like I really cared, they weren't killed, only petrified.

Finally, it was Christmas. I stayed at school, knowing if I was how my parents wouldn't even notice.

"Tom!" I said on Christmas morning. I poked him. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Tom groaned and rolled over, then pulled me down beside him. "Go back to sleep."

"NO!" I struggled. "Presents!"

Tom groaned again, but let me up. Slowly, he started to get up himself. "Fine." He muttered. I laughed and kissed him. As soon as he started to respond I pulled away. He glared.

I smiled brightly, then grabbed my few presents. My parents sent me three outfits-all to small. I looked at them in disgust.

Tom saw my expression and then looked at the clothes. His face tightened. He hated how much my parents ignored me. Truthfully, I think it bothered him more than it did me. He kissed me quickly. "Who cares about them?" he whispered, taking the clothes and throwing them across the room. Then he thrust another present into my hands. "Forget it."

I slowly started opening the next present. IT was a box of chocolates from one of the fourth years I had helped with her homework. I smiled.

Beside me, Tom was opening presents form his 'friends'. Most were books, a couple boxes of chocolates from girls, that was about it. He grabbed his last present. it was a black cloak, rimmed with silver. When I saw it, I had known I had to buy it for him. Tom broke into a grin. "Thanks Alexa." he whispered, kissing my cheek.

I sighed and grabbed one of my remaining two presents. I opened it a found an old book on Astronomy, my favorite.

"Who's that from?" Tom snapped. Ooh, jealousy.

I shrugged. "No idea. There's not a note."

Tom scowled, but the scowl slowly disappeared as I opened the last present. It was a jewelry box. I opened it and found a beautiful promise ring. It was silver with an emerald stone and a snake engraved in the side.

"Tom?"

Tom shrugged, though he smirked. "I figured I might as well make sure everyone knows you're mine."

I smiled, then slipped the ring onto my finger. "Thank you." I kissed him softly. He just smirked as he flipped me over so he was on top.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine

For a few more months , everything was absolutely fine. Then Tom started disappearing for hours at a time. The only time I ever saw him was in class, or when he would show up in my room. He didn't come to meals, he didn't sit with me in the common room... Something was going on. Every time I tried to ask him about it, he would just kiss me and tell me not to worry about it. Yeah, right.

And, to make things even worse, the attacks hadn't yet stopped. I was worried about Tom. I mean, he was a half-blood. What if the thing went after him? What would I do without him?

It was one of the rare times lately that Tom was walking me to class when these thoughts hit me. What would I do? I loved him-

I loved him. Oh my god. I seriously loved Tom Riddle. I actually stopped dead when this realization hit me.

"Alexa?" Tom asked, concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

I nodded, then continued walking. I guess Tom wasn't exactly convinced, because he put an arm around my waist. "We could skip class, if you don't feel up to it." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "Okay."

I followed him up to my room and then sat down on the bed. He sat next to me and slowly started kissing my neck. "You sure your okay?"

I nodded. He smirked and moved his lips up until they were pressing against mine.

"There was another attack last night." Tom said against my lips. I pulled back.

"What?"

"That girl, Myrtal, she was killed." His eyes searched mine, looking for something. "I turned Hagrid in last night."

I stared at him, confused. "Hagrid? I thought-"

"Alexa, I want you to think this through." Tom told me slowly. I hated it when he acted like I was five. The chamber of secrets was Slytherins. It makes since that a slitherin would open it."

I stared at him, realization dawning on me. And they call me smart. "It was you." I whispered. "The heir of Slytherin."

Tom smiled at me. "Just fulfilling my destiny." He said slowly,then he leaned down, trying to kiss me. I moved.

"Tom, she's dead...you turned in HAGRID?"

Tom gave a ragged sigh. "Come on Alexa. It's not like he would have done anything with his life anyway."

I stared at him. Tom, my Tom, had been behind all of those attacks... He was a killer…

I didn't have time to think it through before Tom's lips crashed down on mine. And, as usual, I couldn't fully comprehend anything anymore.

I kissed him back, and all the thoughts I had had before his news came rushing back. I loved Tom. How the hell was I in love? And with him no less...

"I love you."

He froze. I froze. Shit, I really just said that out loud...

"Wh-what?" Tom stuttered.

I met his eyes square on. Too late to take it back now... might as well act like I meant to say it. "I love you."

Silence. Complete silence.

"Alexa-" Tom said slowly. "I do LIKE you, but..."

He trailed off. I felt tears in my eyes. "But what?"

"But I don't LOVE you.." Tom muttered, not meeting my eyes.

I swallowed hard. Calm down Alexa. I told myself. Don't let him see you cry. "Get out." my voice was cold, harsh.

His eyes snapped to mine and for the second time that day he stuttered. "H-huh?"

"Get out!" I screamed, pushing him out the door. I slammed it, then locked it, then, knowing Tom, put a charm on it.

"Alexa!" Tom yelled behind the closed door. "Let me in!"

I ignored him. Then I sat down on my bed to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: PLEASE REVIEW

I didn't go to any classes that day. I wasn't exactly proud of the fact that he didn't love me, and I wasn't really up to see him yet. I mean, I know I didn't exactly plan on saying it, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't true…

I slept the entire day. Around four, I was extraordinarily hungry, but there was no way I was going down to dinner. I fell back asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that someone else was lying next to me, holding me really tightly, like they wouldn't let go anytime soon. The second thing was the food on the table. "Thank God." I muttered. Then I tried to break Tom's hold. I still didn't feel like dealing with him.

Every time I moved, he held on tighter. After ten minutes of this, I was really fed up. "Tom!" I yelled. He jerked awake. "Let me go!"

He slowly took his arms away and I jumped up and ran to the table. I started eating, fully aware of the eyes watching me. "What are you doing here Tom?" I finally snapped.

Tom sat up slowly. "Alexa, I-" He cleared his throat. "I like power. You probably know that. And I will do ANYTHING to have that power. But love- it weakens you."

I stare at him. "Then why are you here?" My voice was cold.

Tom walked towards me. "Because, as of right now, I really don't care."

He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "Tom! I really don't think you get it! You killed someone!"

"No Alexa, you don't get it!" He snapped back, finally losing his calm completely. " I DONT CARE! She was just a mudblood-"

I slapped him. His head snapped to the side and a bright red handprint came up against his pale skin. I gasped, then buried my face into my hands, dropping to the floor. Then I started to cry. I had just hit Tom. The guy I loved. The murderer I loved…

Tom slowly bent down, then put his arms around me. "Shh, Alexa-"

I shook him off of me. "No. Stay away from me."

"Alexa." Tom said firmly. "I'm not going to open the chamber again. It's over.

Just...please."

I stared at him. He really looked depressed. After awhile, I finally walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my head against his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, putting his head on top of mine. "And no matter what." I whispered, "I DO love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

"Schools over tomorrow." I said, feeling my stomach drop. Tom looked at me knowingly and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll owl daily." Tom said, "And we can get together a few times."

I nodded, but didn't really feel any better. An entire summer away from Tom. Who knows what he would do-

"Tom." I said quietly, just before we fell asleep. "Please, promise me you wont do anything this summer. Nothing- well don't. Please?"

Tom was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I promise."

I sighed, then rested back against him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Tom started kissing my neck. "No. I have to patrol the train."

I turned around. "Then I guess we have to make the most of this now."

The next morning we climbed onto the train. Right before we had to go our separate ways, Tom pulled me against him, kissing me again. "Okay. This is it."

I sighed. "Owl me as soon as you can."

Tom nodded, then kissed me again. "Alright. And I wont forget my promise."

I bit my lip, then slowly let him go. "Bye." He turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of hearing, I dared to whisper, "I love you."

My summer was like all of my others- beside the fact that I missed Tom more that ever and every time I thought of him I had a pain shoot through my body. And we did owl, but he didn't keep up his promise that we would get together. At all.

Now, finally, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. And, to make it even better, it was Tom and my one year anniversary.

I walked onto the platform then the train. Tom wasn't there. I sat down and waited. He didn't come. Then, halfway through the train ride, he ran in. "Alexa!" he grabbed me and kissed me roughly. "Merlin I missed you."

I looked at him in shock. Tom thought emotions were for the weak. He must have really missed me...

"Hey." I smiled, kissed him again. "Where have you been?"

Tom smirked and rolled his eyes. "Head boy."

I smiled brightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tom shrugged, then kissed me once again. "By the way, happy anniversary."

I kissed him. "I know you don't want me too, but I love you."

Tom frowned, but kissed me. "I told you, you really should stay away from me."

I kissed him back. "Too late."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey where did you get that ring?" I asked him that night. It was a nice ring, gold and black. Kinda gaudy actually.

"I met my uncle this summer." Tom said, hesitantly. "He gave it to me before I left."

I smiled. "That's great! How did it go?"

Tom didn't meet my eyes. "Not the way I had planned."

I frowned, then pulled Tom in closer to me. "Who cares. Like you said, we have each other."

Tom kissed me, but didn't say anything. We laid by each other in silence for a moment, then Tom rolled over, straddling me. He put his arms on the bed, pushing himself up, then he just stared at me. "You know I would do anything for you, right?"

I blinked. Tom wouldn't allow himself to admit he loved me. It was like he was telling me, without actually TELLING me.

"I know." I said quietly.

Tom leaned down and kissed me, then started kissing my neck. "Alexa..."

"What?" I breathed, tangling my hands in his hair.

He shook his head, then started moving lower...

Have you noticed how people are treating you...differently this year?" Tom asked me quietly.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"No offence Alexa, but people always kind of... ignored you. But this year, you have your own little group of - admirers." Tom growled, indicating to the group of boys hanging out in the back of the common room, all shooting us glares.

I winced. "I know. Oh well, nothing I can so about it."

Tom scowled. "I don't like it."

I smirked. "Jealous?"

Tom looked at me, completely serious. "Yes."

My smirk grew, and I kissed him. "Nothing to worry about." I said quickly. "I love you."

Tom sighed, then dragged me up to his room. "Alexa, we need to talk."

I closed my eyes, then silently sat on his bed. "What?"

"Alexa- jealousy is another thing I shouldn't... Merlin Alex, your messing everything up." He snapped, running a hand through his hair.

I blinked, then stood. "Well then, I guess I should go."

"No!" Tom snapped, grabbing my wrist. "That's not what I meant! Alexa- look, I promised I wouldn't do anything last summer. But I didn't say anything about the school year. Alexa, if one of those guys flirt with you, or touch you... I will kill them." Tom hissed.

I slowly sank back onto the bed. "Tom-"

"NO Alexa! I cant control that- I wont be able too! But there is another thing you have to understand."

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing lasts forever." Tom said quietly. "All things change."

My heart sank. "What are you saying?"

Tom shook his head and offered me a small smile. "Never mind. Let's go to potions. Cant be late."

Tom grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the stairs. What was he trying to say? Was he going to break up with me?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Months flew by. We were happy- most of the time. Lately, we've been fighting a lot more. He keeps disappearing just like he did last year, and, once again, he wont tell me why. He'll just show up, sit with me, or talk about school, then leave again. I hated it. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Alexa!" A voice said, then someone poked me in the side. "Alexa! It's Christmas!"

I groaned. "This is backwards." Tom muttered, poking me once again. "Up!"

I groaned once again, then slowly rolled over. "What?"

Tom pulled me up, then kissed me. "Thank you for the book." He said, kissing me once again.

"You're welcome." I yawned. Tom thrust a present into my hands. I slowly ripped open the paper, then smiled up at Tom. It was one of those mood rings, the ones that change color for how you feel. I had told him I wanted one on our last Hogsmeade visit.

Tom smirked down at me. Then kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He started walking towards the door.

"Tom!" I snapped, "Where are you going?! Its Christmas!"

Tom winced, but quickly hid it. "I have things to do Alexa. I'll talk to you tonight."

He left. What the hell was going on? Last year we had spent the entire day together. This year, I'll be lucky to be with him for two hours. Seriously, what was going on?

Tom tried hard to make it up to me. He was stuck to my side fro the next month. He was with me day and night... and I loved it.

But, once again, it didn't last. It started out with him leaving for about an hour, then two...then the entire day.

"Tom?" I asked one night he had slipped into bed with me in Feburary. "Are we spending Valentines day together?"

Tom kissed me. "Of course. The entire day, just you and me."

Liar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

When I woke up on Valentines day, I spent two hours getting ready. Then I went to find Tom.

"Tom?" I questioned. He opened his bedroom door and stared at me. His jaw went slack.

"Wow." he kissed me. "What's the occasion?"

I stared at him in shock. "It's Valentines day."

Tom's already pale face paled. "Alexa, I really cant. I have something to do."

My heart felt like it ripped. I just stared at him a moment, then spoke. "Fine." The tone of my voice made Tom wince. I turned to walk away. "By the way, we're done. I don't want to do this anymore. There isn't a point I never even see you."

"Alexa!" Tom's panicked voice sounded. "Alexa!"

I continued walking, tears streaming down my face. People in the common room stared at me. I calmly walked into my room and took out a bottle of fire whiskey. Might as well have some sort of celebration.

Tom didn't come after me. So, I just continued drinking. And, when I ran out, I found more. Finally, I decided I was hungry and headed down to the dining hall…or I tried to.

I stumbled in and fell onto the bench next to some guys, who all looked at me, startled. "Hiya!" I slurred. They all exchanged glances. "Do I know you?"

"Um...I'm Jake, this is Danny, and this is Alex."

"I DO know you!" I exclaimed. "You are some of the guys of that group that follow me around!" They blushed. "Tom told me to stay away from you. But we broke up, so it doesn't matter now."

All three boys exchanged yet another look. "Really."

I nodded. "Yep. So I can talk to anyone now!" I threw out my arm, hitting Jake in the head. "Oops."

"Ah, right now you need to go to bed." Jake growled.

"NO!"

"Yes." He picked me up and began walking to the Slytherin Common room.

"Mr. Colun!" A voice growled. "Mind telling me why you're carrying Alexa?"

"Ooh!" I slurred. "I know that voice!"

"As you can see, she's having some problems." Jake snapped.

Tom stood over me, eyes impassive. "I'll take her."

Jake's arms tightened around me. "She said you broke up."

This time, Tom winced, breaking his face of stone. "I really don't think that's any of your concern." Tom hissed.

Jake scowled, but handed me over to Tom. "Bye Jake!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Tom scowled at me. He walked to the common room, then started up to his dorm. "I'm going to my room." I slurred, struggling against Tom.

He held tight. "No. I want to see how much pain your in in the morning. Maybe it'll be the same as what I'm in right now."

I scowled at him. "Put me down!"

"No." he said simply, dumping me onto the bed. "Go to sleep Alexa. We'll talk in the morning."

When I woke the next morning, the last thing I wanted to do was talk. Tom wordlessly handed me a hangover potion. I drank it gratefully, then wished I hadn't.

"Lets talk."

"Nothing to talk about." I said, pushing myself out of bed. "It's done. We're done."

"Ah, that's the problem." Tom hissed. He pulled my arm so I was pressed against him. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

I pulled myself away. "Tom, you let me go months ago."

He kissed me. Bastard. He knew I couldn't resist that...

"Don't leave." Tom whispered. "Please?"

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Looking back, I bet the only reason Tom didn't let me break up with him was because of the power thing. If anyone was going to break up with anyone, he was going to break up with me.

"Hey Tom!" I called one day, after him skipping yet another class. He turned and walked towards me slowly." Where have you been?"

"Working."

"Working?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Then it hit me. "Tom, please don't tell me you..."

"I didn't open the chamber." Tom snapped. "And I didn't kill anyone either...lately."

"Lately?" I snapped. "The only person you've killed was Myrtal, right?"

Tom rolled his eyes. Then he pulled me into an empty classroom. "Merlin Alexa. NO, Myrtle isn't the only one I've killed. I've killed four others." He looked at me. His eyes were completely cold. "Last summer. My uncle, dad, and grandparents."

I felt tears start to run down my face. Five people. Tom had killed five people. Last summer...

"You broke your promise." I whispered.

Tom smirked, then looked at my hand. At my promise ring. "And now I'm going to break another. I...we're done Alexa. It was a good run, but that's it." He walked away.

"That's it?!" I screamed out the door. "You're just going to walk away?!"

"Yes." Tom said, still walking.

The next month was a nightmare. I had all my finals, and graduation was in a week. Every time I saw Tom, he would completely ignore me. Needless to say, my life sucked.

Graduation. Tom was first in the class. He gave a great speech. Talked about moving on. What an asshole.

"Alexa." A voice said, the very last day of school. Tom.

"What do you want?"

Tom stood in front of me. He stared, memorizing every line of my face. "Goodbye." Then he left. And, not for the first time, I hoped that was the last time I would ever see Tom Riddle.

I slowly pulled out a chain I kept around my neck. On it was the promise ring Tom had given me. Then I climbed up the boys staircase, and went into Tom's room, then over to where all of his things once were. Then, I slowly opened the desk by the bed, and put the ring in a secret compartment in the back. Maybe someday it would bring someone else happiness. It sure hadn't helped me.

Then I grabbed my things and headed toward the train. That's it. Hogwarts is over.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Authors Note: This is the end. Please review.

It has been exactly a year since I graduated from Hogwarts. A year since I had to completely forget everything that happened-a year since I had to forget HIM.

"Alexa!" my boss yelled. "Get in here and move these boxes."

I sighed and moved into the back room. I hated working. Hated it with a passion.

"So this is what you've been doing for a year?" a voice asked. I froze. I knew that voice...

"Tom?" I asked, turning around quickly.

Tom winced, then scowled at me. "Voldemort, Alexa."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

Tom smirked, but his eyes held great sadness. Then he started talking. "You know, Alexa, that I would do anything for power, right?"

My heart felt like stone. Of course I knew that, idiot. That's why you broke up with me. That's why you wouldn't tell me you loved me- "Yes."

He must have heard something in my voice, because his head snapped to face me. "Alexa, even if I am as powerful as I am, there is one thing that STILL makes me weak." His eyes meant mine. "You."

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood. "You already broke up with me Tom. No need to worry."

Tom scowled and started pacing. "You know, I killed an old woman last night. Mostly because she had my mothers neckless- the one I told you about. But when I did it- I saw your face, and I heard your voice." his eyes met mine once again. "I really cant have that."

"So?" I snapped. "What are you going to do?"

Tom froze for an instant, then crossed the room in two strides. He grabbed me and kissed me. I held onto him tightly, his left hand tangled in my hair while his right slid up my shirt, massaging my back. After a minute, I felt something wet hit my cheek and I pulled away. Tom was crying. "Tom-"

"I always loved you." Tom whispered. He kissed my lips quickly, then looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, confused. Then- "Avada Kadavra!"

So you see, that was the day that Tom Riddle was completely gone, replaced by Lord Voldemort.


End file.
